Best Laid Plans
by TheForeverKnight
Summary: When Max's parents come to retrieve him from camp a dangerous plan derails Max's fragile life leaving David to try and piece him back together.
1. Well That Did Not Go As Planned

Chapter 1. Well… That Did Not Go As Planned

The sound of tyres spitting up gravel caused heads to rise as campers and councillors alike turned to look at the approaching black car with various levels of curiosity and fear. It wasn't an unusual reaction to black cars at Camp Campbell since the only cars they saw for most of the summer were the camp's battered car and bus and the black tinted vehicles the federal agents drove.

This was no fed car though. It screamed money and power in a showy way rather than the cold practicality of the FBI's cars. People stared as the car pulled up in front of the dented flagpole and a short Indian man stepped out, quickly followed by a graceful dark haired woman.

The man's piercing teal eyes scanned over the children and councillors with a frown which only deepened as one small boy moved. A dark curly haired head trying to shrink down behind a wooden table covered with rolls of bandages and gauze from the day's second aid activities.

"Maximilian." The name was a command. There was no softness to it. The only familiarity was cold recognition.

Nikki and Neil looked at their friend, concern blanketing their faces as Max whispered something to them before slowly rising to look towards his father. Towards but not at. He was not willing to meet the man's bright teal eyes, their glow harder and more toxic than his own.

"You are leaving. Grandfather's funeral is tomorrow and you will attend," the man stated giving no options, no leniency.

Max's face was hard, teal eyes glaring at the ground. "I'm not going."

The short man's eyes narrowed and he walked stiffly to Max, the other campers moving out of his way without protest. "Maximilian this is important and you will show your respect to me and to your grandfather," he growled out teeth grinding as he looked down at the stubborn boy.

Max shook his head but didn't answer. His eyes were wide now, pupils shrunk to pin pricks staring at the ground in terror.

Shaking himself from his initial shock of the unexpected arrival David bounded up to the man putting himself beside Max, hands placed possessively on the boy's shoulders. That Max didn't fight to get away from his touch was more than enough for David to understand how unsettled he was feeling.

"What a surprise Mr Jones I didn't think Max would get to see you for another month. Wow he must be so surprised! Max really loves it here at Camp Campbell, sorry to hear that he doesn't want to leave just yet. What can I say, he's just been having that much fun! Could I have a word with him?" David asked forcing a smile onto his face while making the man turn to look up at him.

He could feel Max wobble beneath his hands as those hard eyes slid off him, their weight lifting giving the boy some relief. David tightened his grip on the blue hoodie to keep Max standing.

Mr Jones scowled up at David not liking having to deal with the tall smiling counsellor. "There has been a death in the family and Maximilian is going to be there. It is expected and would be disrespectful not to attend," he said teeth grinding, voice rising with annoyance.

David could see where Max got his temper. The man was radiating restrained anger, his frustration thrashing and boiling beneath bright eyes.

"Maximilian's grandfather passed earlier in the week," Mrs Jones spoke, her voice soft but lacking emotion, "We want him to come with us to the funeral." She moved away from the car and something colourful blurred in the background, a small sudden movement ignored by everyone as their eyes remained glued to the drama before them.

"You want me to come play happy family you mean," Max spat leaning against David, trying to hide himself in his counsellor's knees.

"Stop this nonsense. You are creating a scene," Mr Jones hissed reaching forwards to grab at Max's arm.

He never even made it close.

David shoved Max behind him before that tense threatening hand could touch a single blue cotton thread. The smile dropping from his long face, replaced with a stubborn look. "You will not touch this child."

Mr Jones gave David a look of murder. "Maximilian is my son and I will discipline him how I see fit."

Max flinched back, hands dug into the bottom of David's shirt. David stiffened and looked Mr Jones dead in the eyes. "If Max wants to stay at Camp Campbell then he is welcome to. For as long as he wants."

"Maximilian. Come here immediately," Mrs Jones stared through David to Max, leaving the tall man with icy daggers in his stomach. "We have wasted enough time already."

"I'm not going with you." Finding his voice Max poked his head out from behind David's back, eyes shining he fought back tears as he screamed at his parents, "I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU'RE FUCKING SHIT PARENTS! I'D BE BETTER OFF DEAD THAN LIVING WITH YOU!"

"MAXIMILIAN!" Mr Jones roared rushing forwards to grab Max roughly by the wrist. Dragging him away from David with a sharp tug he seemed to grow in size, face flushed, black curly hair springing free of the gel holding it flat and neat.

There was a sharp sound as his open hand collided with Max's face knocking the small boy back a pace, the only reason he stayed on his feet was Mr Jones's bruising iron grip.

David's hands curled into fists and he took a long stride towards his camper before Gwen stepped in beside him. Nails digging sharply into his forearm Gwen looked to him and shook her head.

"David you can't," Gwen whispered to him.

Fists still balled tight David was shaking with rage. "How dare you!" David said voice rising and trembling slightly, "How fucking dare you hit a child! I'll report you to child services you utter monster!"

Max was limp against his father's grip, no longer listening to David rant. Why bother? There wasn't anything Camp Man could do now. He was fucked. From the corner of his eye he could see someone roll away from the black car and he steeled himself. At least something was going to plan, even if the plan was completely fucked. Just like everything else.

"We will be leaving now. Good luck with child services. You won't get anywhere near us, our lawyers will eat you alive. By next week this bloody camp won't even exist and you'll be out on the streets you fucking useless bastard," Mr Jones said face red as he stared down David before turning sharply and dragging Max through the other campers towards the car.

Mrs Jones followed closely behind them. One hand on her husband's back the other reached into a pocket and produced a cell phone. She was preparing to speed dial their layers the second they were back in decent service range.

As soon as they were near the car Max started to scream. Scream and swear and fight. No fucking way were they taking him without a fight. Not again. Not this time.

Wrenching open the door Mr Jones picked up Max and threw the squirming child into the back seat, slamming the door shut as soon as Max hit the leather cushions. Max recovered and scrambled over, frantically trying the door while his father looked down at him through the tinted windows with disdain.

Walking with a calm that chilled everyone Max's parents quickly entered the car. Once the doors were closed Gwen released her hold on David and the lanky man ran to Max's door trying the handle with an intensity that matched Max's own. Useless.

Catching Max's eyes through the dark window David pulled himself together enough to put on his bravest face even though he was screaming inside. "Chin up Max. Just hold on a little longer... I'll come and get you. I'll fix everything Max, I promise." The confidence he had painted on his face didn't make it into his voice and they both knew it.

Max stared at David then slid his eyes past him to where Neil and Nikki stood hidden amongst the other campers. Neil looked grey as he gave a small nod. Nikki was crying. Max hated it. He hated this whole fucking situation. Why couldn't his parents have just stayed the fuck away like always? Why did they have to ruin everything? Well fuck them. He wasn't going to let them hurt him anymore. Even if he had to die to do it, he wasn't going to fucking take it.

Pulling his eyes back to David Max steeled himself. "Fuck you David. You can't do shit. At least I'll never have to see you or this fucking hell hole again." He was crying as he said it. He hadn't realised he had started crying. Fuck it. He came into this world screaming, crying, and covered in blood. He may as well leave the same way.

The car revved, growling as it was thrown into gear. Tyres bit into the loose gravel as it raced down the rough drive, speeding away from Camp Campbell as fast as Mr Jones could manage.

Max looked back and saw David stumble a few steps after them before vanishing into a cloud of gravel dust. Turning away he mustered all the rage and fight left in him and aimed it at his parents. Opening up all the raw dark pain he felt he shouted every curse word he had ever learnt at them. Screaming and crying and done.

Done with it all.

They made it to the turn at the end of the camp drive before the brakes failed.

Neil had done well.

The speeding car seemed to float at first, two wheels lifting off the road.

Then with a screech, four.

Everything seemed to happen at once and forever for Max as the car bounced first on gravel with a grating sound and then flew. The world spinning as they bounced again. Grass churned underneath buckling metal.

They rose into the air again. Another bounce.

A more final bounce.

A bounce ending with a crunch, darkness and the smell of pine.


	2. Too Late? Too Bad, So Sad

David stumbled, losing his balance as the car roared to life. It screamed away down the road pelting him with sharp rocks as it went. His bare knees skidded onto the drive when he fell, gravel bits embedding themselves into his skin and quickly drawing blood.

He still hadn't looked away from the speeding car. Away from the boy he had let be taken by those monsters. How could he have just let them take him. They hit him and he had let it happen.

Useless.

Tears streamed down his face, trapping the dust cloud in their wet tracks leaving him grey and dirty. He struggled to his feet, Gwen's hand heavy on his shoulder as the car disappeared into the thick trees.

He looked over his remaining campers. The children were shaken, frozen looking down the road after Max. Nikki was crying and Neil looked as if he was about to throw up. He wanted to reassure them. To tell them everything was going to be okay. That Max would be okay, but there was nothing he could say. He felt empty.

Gwen looked over the sorry lot and took charge. David certainly wasn't going to. "You lot get to the mess hall. Right now you little shits," she waved to the large building behind the tables.

There was a general chorus of rebellion at the idea. The campers protesting being shut away from all the excitement when the heart stopping sound of metal being torn apart reached them. Several thundering screeches followed before the cacophony of sound ended with a heavy thud.

The silence that followed that final thud was the loudest thing David had ever heard.

For a long moment no one moved. No one breathed… And then there was chaos.

Nikki gave a chilling howl, head thrown back as tear cascaded from her pink eyes.

Neil screamed at her, at David, at the world.

The other campers crashed back into sound, shouting their confusion, demanding answers and actions.

David turned away from them, their noise meaningless right now.

Max.

David bolted.

Gwen screamed.

Campers rioted.

David ignored it all. Legs pumping he sprinted down the drive after the sound. After Max. His gut twisted. His heart pounded. His mind was blank, blinded by fear.

There was smoke ahead of him. Dark gray streaks curling up into the bright blue sky.

Max.

He kept running. His legs burned. He wasn't sure if he was breathing anymore, his lungs were aflame.

He could smell the wreck before he saw it. The oily sickly smell of rubber and fuel sticking in his nose, clogging in the back of his throat. Choking him with their wrongness.

The car was barely even a car anymore, nothing but a smoking hunk of twisted metal with wheels spinning wildly and a myriad of pipes and gears exposed to the sky in a way that had never been intended.

What had been the bonnet was crumpled while the roof and far side of what remained of the car were pinned into a giant old pine. The tree had wrapped itself around the metal, accepting it into its wooded embrace.

Reaching the wreck a surge of adrenaline filled David's tall body.

Max!

Useless.

No! Max!

David scaled the exposed underbelly, balancing himself atop the wreck he looked down through the dark tinted door window. Cracks weaved through the dark glass like spiderwebs and beneath them, terrifyingly still, was the boy in the blue hood.

Max!

Max?!

MAX!

"MAX!" David didn't know when he had started shouting the boy's name but he couldn't stop now, "MAX! MAX MOVE!"

The child didn't stir. Through the windows the blue hood was turning dark. Bright red blood dripped from Max's chin down along his neck staining the fabric.

"Max talk to me. Please Max. Just move. Max please! I'm coming Max. Hold on. Max hold on!" David babbled, a stream of noise, chattering away to distract himself.

He kept on talking. Desperately trying to keep his mind from slipping towards the dark terrifying possibilities of what he would find when he reached the boy. Pulling off his necktie he unrolled the old yellow shirt and wrapped it around his hand.

"I'm sorry Max. If you can hear me, keep your eyes shut. Max keep them shut!"

Pulling his hand back he punched at the window. It shattered, the cobwebbing of cracks giving under the pressure.

Glass rained down on Max's prone form and still he didn't move.

David kept going, pressing at the last remnants of the window until only the rubber covered steel frame remained.

Stretching down into the crumpled wreck David brushed shards of glass off Max and pulled aside the terrifyingly tight seat belt. Bracing one hand against a seat he reached out for Max. Grabbing tight onto the neck of his blue hoodie he flinched at the wet feel of the fabric horrified by the source of that sticky wetness.

Carefully, ever so carefully, he lifted Max. The boy dangling lifelessly below him as he pulled him from of the car.

As soon as he was free of the window frame David pulled the boy close. Holding Max to his chest David felt for a pulse as his own heart raced drowning out any other sound he listened for a breath. Anything. Anything that would tell him Max was still alive. That he wasn't too late.

The smallest gasp ghosted past his cheek and his heart stopped. Waiting. Refusing to beat again until a second fluttering breath reached him. David cried holding Max tight, ignoring the blood seeping into his camp top from a long cut along Max's cheek.

Max held firm against his chest with one hand David climbed down from the car and quickly moved them away as dark black smoke began to rise from the engine. Billowing up into the blue sky the ominous plume was stark against the peace of Lake Lilac.

Tenderly David laid Max down in some thick pine needles, well clear of the smoking car. Kneeling beside the boy David hovered watching, heart in his throat and stomach joining it, until Max moved.

It wasn't much. A small frown, brow furrowing in pain as he started to come to. Followed by the wrinkling of his brown nose, the burning smell permeating the air reached them and burned their lungs. Finally a half focused teal eye opened and slid over David's face before quickly closing again.

David cried, or maybe he hadn't stopped crying he wasn't sure and he didn't care. Fat tears dripped onto Max's face from his overwhelming relief. He was so caught up in Max and Max being alive that he didn't notice the sharp ticking coming from the engine until the taps were coming each second.

Head whipping to once again stare at the car David listened at the metal protested, creaking and ticking as the heat contained within it rose and the pressure built. Shooting to his feet David left Max safely in the pine needles and ran back to the wreck.

Climbing back onto the upturned car David tried the handle for the front door, fighting desperately to ignore the urge to flee the ticking car. The door stuck fast, warped metal unwilling to budge for David's urgent tugs.

Looking down into the car David saw Mrs Jones slumped forwards over the dashboard. Blood and shards of glass decorated her previously meticulous black braid. She wasn't moving. He wasn't even sure if she was breathing. There was so much blood, too much blood.

Behind her David caught a glimpse of Mr Jones and he immediately wished he hadn't.

The man was covered in blood, most of it seemed to be his own judging from the multiple cuts in his face and stained tears in his jacket and shirt. There was also no way that his arm should have been able to form that angle. Surely nothing in the human body was meant to bend that way. Half hidden by Mrs Jones and the gear stick white bone jutted out of his leg. The exposed shards jutted out through his pants and over his knee in a way that made David sick deep in his stomach.

He kept trying the door. He considered the window but there was no way he was going to be able to pull an adult out through the window like he had with Max.

David was debating whether he could kick in the safety glass of the partly collapsed windscreen when the black smoke pouring from the engine gave way to flickering orange flames.

The car's metal frame was warming quickly as the flames travelled within the machinery. It wasn't long before David had to abandon his efforts at the door as the the pipes running along the car's underside began burning his bare legs. Leaping off the car with a high pitched yelp he backed away, looking for another option. Another way to help Max's parents.

He was overcome with the need and inability to help. The flames that had been licking at the engine roared upwards as the gas tank caught light.

The intensity of the fire caused him to stumble back with a swear. Eyes darting over the flaming wreck David searched for another entry point when he heard a whimper and looked back to where Max was lying. No. Sitting.

Max was awake.

The boy was sitting staring in shock at the car. Blood dripped from his face and his eyes were wide, teal irises nearly lost in shocked white. Before his eyes the car was swallowed by flames, his parents were still trapped inside, lost to the fire.

David was at the boy's side in an instant. Using his gangly body David knelt before Max, shielding him from the sight even if he could do nothing about the sizzling and popping that assaulted their ears as paint melted, leather burned and metal screamed in protest.

David wrapped his arms around Max. Tears streaming down his face he pressed the trembling boy into his soot and oil covered camp shirt.

"I've got you Max. I'm so sorry. Max, oh Max I'm sorry," David cried rocking slightly. Whether he was trying to calm himself or Max he wasn't sure. Probably a bit of both. They both needed the comfort.

The distant sound of sirens approaching Camp Campbell was for once a blessing. David scooped up Max, holding the boy in his arms tightly he shuffled them both even further from the burning wreck as the old pine it rested against reached its breaking point and began to smoke and flame.

With an angry crackle the tree's sap ignited. Fire raced through the pine branches weaving its way higher and higher more quickly than either of them could see until the tree became a towering beacon of light and smoke. A terrible message exclaiming what had happened, drawing the police to them and screaming to Lake Lilac of the tragedy that had taken place.

Sitting a distance away from the burning mess David held Max close to his chest as red and blue lights flickered through the trees. The police would be here soon. He hoped Gwen had thought to call for an ambulance as well, they were going to need one.

The cut on Max's cheek didn't seem to be bleeding so fiercely anymore and other than what looked like a broken wrist from the way the boy's hand was swelling he was safe.

That was all David could think about now; Max was safe.

He had looked after his camper. He had done everything he could.

It still wasn't enough.


	3. Someone Needs A Hug

A squad car pulled up by the burning wreck, lights blazing over the burning car catching on the man and boy huddled by the side of the road.

Quickly climbing from the car a female officer made her way towards David while her partner spoke to someone on a radio.

"Sir were you involved in the crash?" The officer asked her eyes flitting from the soot covered David to Max shaking and crying in his embrace.

David shook his head. "I could only get him out. I was too late.

Realization dawned on her face and the turned to the burning car in horror.

"Moore," she called to her partner, not looking away from the burning wreck, "better get the firies here quick. We've got people in the vehicle."

"FD on their way Williams. Bus is too," he called to her as he put down the radio. Turning he looked over David and Max. "What've you got?"

"WMA and OMJ. Both injured but conscious," she replied to Moore before focusing back on David. "You got him out. How? Who's in there?"

David looked down at Max. The boy's tears were drying slowly.

Max looked exhausted. His curly hair was tattered and their were dark bruises under his puffy eyes.

"His parent's are still in there. I broke a window to get him out. I think his wrist's broken," David answered sounding a lot calmer outside himself than he felt inside. He had to be calm for Max.

Officer Moore made his way over to them as David spoke, he carried a two way radio and a bright red first aid kid. "Here."

Williams took the red bag off him and knelt down beside David. "Not much I can do about the wrist, paramedics will deal with that, but we can stop you both bleeding everywhere and get you cleaned up."

She pulled some gloves, gauze pads and antiseptic wipes from the bag. Pulling on the blue gloves she handed David some wipes and left him to clean up his own hands while she moved to check out the long cut along Max's cheek.

Max flinched away from her. Curling up against David he hid his face against the counsellor's neck.

David grimaced and took the clean wipes from her without a word. Carefully extracting Max's hands from his shirt David looked into the scared boy's eyes and said calmly, "I've got you Max. You're fine. The officers and I just want to get you cleaned up. Is that okay Max?"

Max looked out at David and tried to relax. He wanted to let the gangly counsellor care for him, but he also didn't want anyone touching him.

This was stupid! This was _David._ He wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

Not again anyway.

The officers watched the exchange with growing fear before Moore asked, "So how do you know the kid?"

"He's a camper at Camp Campbell. I'm one of the counsellor's there," David explained not looking up from dabbing away the blood which had dried onto Max's face and neck.

Because he was distracted he didn't see the officers sit back and shared a concerned look at the mention of "Campbell".

David was saved from having to answer the millions of questions coming his way as a fire engine screamed to a halt beside the squad car.

Officer Moore moved away from David and Max, quickly heading to speak with one of the firemen to brief them about the people, bodies, still in the burning wreck.

Officer Williams stood. "That ambulance can't be far away," she said impatiently. This call was stressing her out more than most. Children being pulled from burning cars. Idiots trying to pull people out of burning cars. Just having to deal with Children in general. Plus the whole mess came from Camp Fucking Campbell to top it all off. She just wanted this shift to end.

David barely heard her. He was trying to keep Max's eyes from the fire hoses being unrolled and turned to the flaming wreck.

Max's teal gaze flicked from David to the wreck and quickly back again. He didn't want to look.

He couldn't look.

He couldn't look away.

"Up here Max," David said softly as he wiped fresh blood from the oozing cut on Max's cheek.

Poison teal eyes met calm green and Max blinked away tears as the antiseptic stung his face. He didn't want to know how he felt about what was happening, had happened, but he was safe with David.

The guy was a soft hearted idiot but right now all that love and care was directed at him and it felt alright.


	4. Sirens Signal Pain

**Siren's Signal Pain**

David couldn't help but lean protectively around Max as he shielded the boy from both the burning wreck and the uniformed people moving around them.

More police vehicles arrived as the firemen tackled the blaze with high pressure hoses. The distant sirens of an ambulance could be heard beyond the trees, the sound echoing slowly louder as it filtered through the pines.

Officer Williams had backed off, retreating to the squad car, and was searching for something in the trunk.

David looked up startled as she slammed the trunk closed making Max flinch against his side. She walked back towards them carrying a silver square which glinted in the changing lights of the fire and the vehicles.

"Here," she handed David the space blanket leaving him to pull the crackling plastic wrap around his shoulders.

David shifted Max a little so the boy was sitting in his lap rather than being held. Freeing up his reddening hands he pulled the blanket tight around them. He steadily ignored the painful stretching feeling in his fingers in favour of attending to Max.

Safely cocooned in the silver blanket Max leaned heavy and warm against David's belly. His wild black curls pressed against the tall man's green shirt as Max turned his face away from the world and soaked up the warmth radiating from David. Warmth amplified by the blanket.

Black smoke from the wreck wafted over them, harsh and acidic before thinning and becoming paler as the firefighters doused the flames leaving white steam in their place. Crackling flames gave way to hissing steam and sharp pings of rapidly cooling metal as the heavy spray of water bombarded the wreck.

Max flinched at the sharp sounds and David wrapped an arm around him. Glancing up at Officer Williams he grimaced as voices and sirens assaulted them and Max shook.

Officer Williams looked at them both and decided that she didn't care if David was from Camp Campbell or the fucking moon. The guy was the only thing holding the kid together and she was not going to question that right now.

Moore was still with the firemen taking some details and beginning to tape off the smouldering wreck so that they could begin working on securing the car and eventually begin the grim task of removing the now blackened bodies inside.

Williams would have prefered dealing with that scene than the distant crying child and his soot covered guardian. She was considering leaving them to do just that when the ambulance sirens reached their peak.

The boxy white van with a blue and red stripe pulled in beside her squad car neatly. It's sirens cut off as the engine died, leaving a strange uncertain absence after their anxious building wail.

The first paramedic climbed out of the cabin, glanced over the three of them and immediately went to the rear of the vehicle. He emerged from the wide double doors a moment later carrying a large red medical bag and made his way towards them.

The second paramedic climbed from the driver's seat and began moving their way more slowly, taking in the crash scene as he did.

The first paramedic reached them with a cheery white smile and kind brown eyes.

Officer Williams motioned to the fluffy black curls peeking from the silvery burrito wrapped around David. "You're after the kid."

Once she saw that the two paramedics had taken over the situation here she quickly left and headed to regroup with Moore.

Kneeling down infront of David he smiled and began softly talking to the boy hidden inside the blanket. "Hey in there. Feel like coming out so I can have a look at you?"

Max squirmed against David pulling the blanket tighter around them as he moved.

David looked to the paramedic apologetically. "He was in the crash, and he's just lost his parents. I don't think he wants to talk."

The paramedic nodded with a sad smile. "I'm really sorry to hear that. How's he doing? Any obvious injuries?"

"He's got a nasty cut on his cheek and his wrist is swollen. I think he might have hit his head as well. The car was rolled right over up against a tree," David said listing off Max's injuries as he glanced towards the car now surrounded by yellow tape and people in bright fireproof jumpsuits.

The paramedic looked at the wreck as his driver approached. He gave a low whistle. "You did well to get out of there. What's your name buddy? I'm Jose. My friend Mark and I are going to help get you to hospital so we can fix up that wrist…." he looked to David prompting for a name.

"Max."

"Max! That's a brave name. Let's get you out of there so we can give you a check up okay Max," Jose said with a cheerfully calm voice.

At his name Max turned towards them. Lifting himself partially out of the blanket he glared at Jose.

Red flashing light reflected up from the foil blanket into his shining aqua eyes. Eyes filled with tears, and the repressed emotions behind those tears burned bright and fierce.

Jose's smile dropped for a beat but he wrestled it back into place and did a quick assessment of the angry child. A long deep cut on his left cheek, clean but still beading red. Red bruising mottled his sun kissed face, centred on his cheeks and left eye, unusual for a crash victim. There was also blood dried down his neck and darkening the tattered hoodie he wore.

"That's a nasty cut you've got there Max. Your friend said you hurt your wrist too? Can we have a look at that for you?" Jose offered a hand to Max hoping the offer would be accepted.

Max dropped his glare to Jose's hand then briefly up at David.

"He's not my friend. He's a fucking idiot," Max said while using the sleeve of his good arm to dry his eyes.

David flinched a little at that, it hurt but it also felt more like the Max he knew which was comforting. "Language," he corrected automatically.

"He seems like he's being a pretty good friend right now," Jose defended letting his hand drop away from Max.

"You the kid's guardian?" Mark asked speaking up with a gruff voice as he pulled an antiseptic wipe from the medical bag.

"Yes."

There was no hesitation.

No second thought.

No one else was there to take care of Max and technically he was still on Camp Campbell property. So Max was still his camper. According to Campbell's paperwork that meant he was legally their charge if his parents were not contactable and being dead was about as uncontactable as it got.

"We got permission to provide first aid then?" Mark asked, satisfied with David's answer and just wanting to get on with his job.

"Yes. Of course! Sorry!" David looked down to Max. "It's time to come out buddy. They're going to get you to hospital and get that wrist fixed up. It has got to be hurting, let's get you better okay Max?"

Max shrugged off David's eyes and held his swollen wrist out to Jose. "Of course it's hurting it's fucking broken dipshit."

There wasn't any bite to his insult and David pulled the space blanket down from around them giving the paramedics better access to Max.

Jose reached out for Max taking his arm gently at the elbow and moving him slightly away from David. Once the boy was out in the open a little more he began slowly and softly feeling around the swollen wrist joint.

Max tensed and swore under his breath as he reflexively tried to jerk away from the soft contact and was stopped by Jose's hand tight around his elbow.

The movement sent fresh waves of pain shooting from his wrist up his arm. Grinding his teeth he threw his head back and stared at David.

The tall man stared back green eyes wide and comforting.

Suckling in a deep breath Max stared at the infuriatingly calm counsellor then blinked and dropped his head back down to watch Jose work.

Jose had finished prodding and was now looking straight at Max. "Hey Max I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer them the best you can so we get you the right help. And I need you to tell me the answer, do not shake or nod your head. Okay Max?"

"Yeah whatever just fix me up," Max grumbled looking away from Jose's kind brown eyes.

Why were all these adults asking him stuff like he had a choice or knew what was going on?

"Okay. Do you have any pain in your head or neck?"

"No."

"Any numbness or tingling in your hands and feet?"

"Yeah the fucking swollen one."

"Alright." Jose looked over to Mark who was making notes on a clipboard, flicking through the pages of a patient assessment sheet. "Can you move your fingers and toes?"

Max gave his toes an experimental wriggle inside his shoes then used his good hand to flip off Jose and Mark.

Mark raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing as David gently put his big hand around Max's and lowered it.

"Clear enough. What about this hand?" he indicated to the broken wrist.

Max frowned and gave the fingers an experimental twitch and immediately regretted it as pain lanced through his arm. "Fuck that!"

Jose frowned at that looking to Mark he commented softly, "Minimal movement in the left digits. Could be quite a complicated break. Felt like there were several breaks and possibly some floating bone."

Mark looked over at Max sizing up the boy. "Take a slow deep breath kid."

Max glared but complied. His eyes scrunched closed in a pained winced as his lungs filled to their fullest. Holding for just a beat he subconsciously curled slightly to his left, favouring the side. A loud hiss slipped through his gritted teeth as he breathed out a little too quickly losing control and suffering for it.

David craned his head over Max peering down on the boy worried. His heart had clenched in fear at that rush of air. "What's wrong?"

Jose turned to David. "Max has definitely broken his wrist and from the sound of that a rib or two as well."

"I don't think any head trauma he suffered has caused spinal damage but we will monitor him on the way in," Mark said then handing David a pair of forms he added, "I'm going to need you to sign these."

David looked over the papers. The first asked for permission to provide first aid on him, he signed it a little confused. He didn't think he really have any major injuries worth going to hospital for. Sure his hands hurt a little and his legs were definitely sore from gravel rash but he could deal with all of that back at camp. He was just there for Max.

Then he began on the second form. It stated that he had assumed guardianship of Max and had given permission to perform emergency first aid. There was a section asking for his insurance in order to follow up later payment which he ignored. With his parents dead Max was technically a ward of the state, no matter how much David hated that thought knowing the kind of system Max was going to be forced into, and so the state would pay his expenses.

Curling his hand around an offered pen with a near silent whimper David signed off on the form and handed it back to Mark.

Jose was still working on Max as David signed the forms. He had cleaned up the swollen and slightly disfigured wrist checking for any blood or abrasions. While it was already bruising a deep angry purple no bone had broken the skin so Jose was able to get straight to work immobilising the area with a plastic splint kit.

As Jose strapped the splint onto Max's wrist and then tied up a sling to hold his arm to his chest Mark looked at David and quietly pulled out a foil wrapped packet of nonstick padding and burn aid. "Have I got your permission to deal with the burns on your hands?" Mark asked with determination.

David nodded and uncurled his fingers offering his hands palms up to Mark. The tender skin was red and angry, large welts glistening with clear serum and bright red blood. David looked down on them in surprise, he hadn't realised the burns were so bad.

Mark liberally smeared on burn aid, the salve both stinging and cooling David's hands.

The first cold touch shocked him into giving a sharp high yelp before the cooling sensation washed blissfully over his hands.

Pressing the slick white squares of non stick padding over the salve gently Mark quickly secured them with thin soft cotton bandaged tied over the backs of his hands around the wrist. Looking over his work Mark just said, "Try and keep your hands still and whatever you do don't pick anything up."

David's subconscious look down to Max was met with a sharp reply from Mark.

"That includes carrying the kid. One of us can do it or we can stick him on a gurney."

"There's nothing wrong with my legs I can fucking walk," Max growled turning around to them and only wincing a little as the movement pulled at his side. The cut was on his face had been covered with a large white pad, the clear tape securing it pulled at his eye and nose and he itched them distractedly

"Good," Mark replied curtly as he stared down at Max, "Then David'll have nothing to worry about."

Turning back to David he pulled the rest of the discarded space blanket aside and went to work covering David's gangly legs with antiseptic and burn aid.

Having finished up with Max Jose stood up and waved for one of the police officers.

Moore looked over at them then called to Williams who visibly slumped at the request before turning and slowly heading their direction.

"We're just finishing up here then we'll head into the hospital so if you need either of them for follow-up you can contact them there," Jose said as she reached them.

"Which hospital?" They way she asked was tired and resigned.

"Campbell Community Hospital."

"Yeah I thought it might be," Williams said head hanging. "There wasn't any other option?"

"Mama it is the closest hospital!" Jose defended.

"Of course it is." She paused seemingly searching for words or some way out before continuing, "Either Officer Moore or myself will be in to do follow-up within the next 24 hours. We'll also send someone from child services as soon as possible."

Mark pushed off the ground with a grunt and began packing up the gear into the kit bag while Jose bid goodbye to Officer Williams. Once she had walked away Jose helped David up by the elbow until he was unsteadily standing.

When Jose tried to help Max up the boy's hand shot out and grabbed one of David's knees, ignoring the man's whimpers of pain, until he was standing. On his feet he shifted his grip holding onto the end of David's shorts, this green material grasped tightly enough that try to remove him and he'd pull David over too.

David reached down and very softly ruffled the top of Max's dark curls, tussling then into some sort of decency.

Max flinched a little against the touch and made a half hearted bat at David's bandaged hands, but he didn't let go.

David very slowly and very carefully walked towards the ambulance.

Max shuffled along attached.

Jose hovered beside them watching to make sure neither of them fell.

They climbed into the back of the ambulance as Mark climbed into the driver's seat. Jose climbed in with them before he closed the rear door ls behind him.

As the ambulance drove away from Camp Campbell David and Max sat side by side, silent and still. With the exception of their winces and muttered curses each time the tyres found themselves in yet another rut in the gravel road.


End file.
